A Baby Named Melanie
by Shor5
Summary: When a bundle of joy shows up at the pop star, Austin Moon, doorstep he doesn't know what to do. He takes the baby in as his own and asks his songwriter Ally Dawson for help. She refuses at first, but that was before she sees the helpless baby. Who knew a little baby could help them discover some hidden feelings. Too bad Dallas, Ally's boyfriend, screws everything up.
1. Chapter 1

**A Baby Names Melanie chapter 1**

* * *

It was a normal day for pop star Austin Moon. Well, as normal as it gets for being one of the biggest music sensations around.

This all started when he was around 15 or 16, and 'stole' a shy girl's song. That girl was Ally Dawson. She had a best friend friend named Trish, and Austin had Dez.

They were all 18 years old now. Living the life in Miami Florida.

The blonde boy sighed as he was transferred to voicemail again.

"Damn it Ally." He cursed under his breath, starting to pace back and forth in front of his couch.

"Please leave a message after the beep," His phone beeps and he starts to speak.

"Hey Ally, we need to write a new song soon! I'm already halfway done with it, but I need some help. Thanks, Austin." Austin hits the end button on his phone and stuffs it back in to his front pocket. He sighed and threw himself on to the leather couch.

Even though he defiantly had the money for a mansion, he didn't buy one. Heck, he has regular day furniture. If you never watched T.V or listened to music you would think he was a regular guy. The only thing that was really 'advanced' or 'more than usual' were his supply of video games, and video game consoles.

He had a good size home, living in a regular neighborhood. Austin didn't want to be one of those stuck up celebrities, he doesn't even like to consider himself famous.

The song, "You Can Come To Me" played through his phone. Austin quickly pulled it out from his pocket and answered without looking who was calling.

"Hello?" He asks frantically.

"Uh, hey Austin?" The voice that he recognizes as Ally speaks.

"Ally? Thank god! I thought you died or something!" A laugh is heard from the other line.

"Austin, I was just on a date with Dallas. No worries," She responds.

"It makes me even more worried when your with that jerk," Austin mumbles to himself.

"What?" The brunette asks confused.

"Nothing, and that's not the reason I called you. I was wondering if we could work on a new song for me. It's halfway finished, but I need a little help."

A sigh is heard, "Austin...I can't do that tonight. Dallas wants to take me to the carnival that just opened up. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine." He mumbles.

"Great, bye!"

"Bye-" The line goes dead before he can finish.

The hazel eyed boy throws his head back with a groan, and places his phone on the table in front of the couch. He collapses on his back, and closes his eyes. A million thoughts running through his mind.

"I can't believe that she ditched me for him," He says with poison clear in his voice. Austin shakes his head annoyed.

Two knocks are heard, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!"

Silence

"Fine, but it better not be one of those stupid pranks." He says clearly not in the mood.

He reaches a hand out to the door knobs and swings it open, "Wha-" No one's there. All there was the pitch black sky, and the stars glittering in it.

"That's strange..." He takes one last look around and is about to shut the door, but a cry cuts him off. He looks down to see a light pink blanket on his doorstep. It's rapped around something.

Austin stares for a few seconds before kneeling down to it. He gently lifts up a piece of the blanket and sees a tiny, flushed face looking right at him. He can't help but smile and pick up the child. He rocks her for a little, looking around to see who left the baby.

He sighed, "I guess they didn't want their baby." He takes the tiny baby in to his home and shuts the door behind him. The baby girl gurgled and held on to one of his fingers, holding it close to her.

"How could someone just leave her?" He thinks to himself smiling at her. Once she lets his finger go her uses it to open a card in the blanket.

_Dear ,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you the responsibility for caring for my child. I just don't have enough money to care for her, and want her to have a loving home; not an orphanage. Once I saw how good you were with meeting little kids that were your fans, and how you put others needs before yours, I knew you were the right person to care for my baby. I understand if you don't want her. You already have enough to do, and you're only 18. Her name is Melanie, and she is 3 months old. I hope you'll take good care of her,_

_~Melanie's mom_

Austin looked at the baby, then back at the note. He felt bad for both of them. He then decided that he was going to raise Melanie as his own. Even if their was going to be a lot of rumors and drama caused because of him caring for her.

"Hey Melanie, I guess I'm your dad now." She smiles at him and reached her arms up.

"I'll assume that means 'hug'" He laughs and brings her up to the front of his shoulder and pats her back softly.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Baby Named Melanie chapter 2**

* * *

The baby gurgled and reached her hands up to the male standing above her. He gave her a gentle smile and smoothed down some of the blonde hair that started to grow on the top of her head.

"We survived another day together Melanie." Austin jokes, resting his hands on the edge of her new baby crib. It was plain white with little pink flowers scattered around. The room was painted a light pink.

He sighs and lets it go so he can get is phone from his jean pocket. Austin unlocked it and went to his contacts. He clicked on 'Ally Dawson' and stared at the screen, debating if he should tell her about Melanie.

"Ally's reasonable. She'll definitely understand," He thought.

Austin put the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally. Listen, I have something to tell y-"

"Austin, we talked about this. I don't like you back, I like Dallas. You have to move on."

"That's not what I was going to say," He snaps before he takes a deep breath, "I'm caring for a baby girl."

The line goes dead.

The blonde sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Well that backfired," He mumbled to himself.

He sighs once more and walks out of Melanie's room, shutting the door behind him. He walks in to his living room and plopped down on to the couch. When he reached for the TV remote someone knocks on the door.

He groans and drags himself to the door. Austin opens it an inch before it's forcefully pushed open.

"Hey!" He grabs the stranger and pulls their hands behind their back.

"Austin! What is wrong with you?"

Austin looked at the person who was...Ally.

"Ally? Sorry! I've just been really alert since Melanie has been living with me."

"About that, why did you adopt a baby? Austin Monica Moon, you better of not gotten a girl pregnant!"

"Ally! You know I'm not that type of guy! And I didn't really adopt her. The mother dropped her off at my doorstep." He explains.

"So you take in random strangers now?!"

"She's a baby!"

"So!?"

He groans and storms over to the kitchen. Not a minute later, he returns with a piece of paper.

"Here, read this. It's from her mother and she explains everything." Ally gently takes it from him and unfolds it. They sit in silence before she looks up at him with watery eyes.

"Oh...I take back what I said about both of them."

"Yeah..." He replies awkwardly.

"Can I see her?" Ally asks suddenly.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Sure, her room is this way." Austin leads the way to the pink room.

"I laid her down for a nap before you came over, but I can't get her to sleep." Ally leans her head over the baby crib and sees a blonde haired baby staring back at her.

"Aw! She's adorable! Can I see if I can get her to sleep?" Ally asks while picking up Melanie. She cradles her and starts to hum a softly melody.

"You can try, but-" He cuts himself off when he sees Melanie peacefully sleeping. "How did you do that Ally!?"

She lightly laughed and continued to rock her, "You should know, "Mr. Superstar" she likes it when you sing to her. Or even just humming."

Austin have a simple nod as he watched the two girls. He smiled at the two.

The three stand in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So how do you think Trish and Dez are going to take the news?" He asks breaking the silence.

She looks up at him, "The more important thing to worry about is what Jimmy's going to think. He is the guy that signed you to Starr Records. And who knows what the paparazzi will make up."

Austin sighs and runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I know...I hope they won't make up stuff that could ruin my career."

"You know they'll make anything up, as long as they get their money. And how are you going to care for her? I know you have enough money, but do you know how to care for a child?" Ally asks worriedly.

"Ally, I'll be fine! And if I have any questions or need any help I can call you, right?" He asks.

"Of course!"

"Good, and even though you're dating Dallas and I still think he's a jerk...You're still a good friend."

Ally smiled as she laid Melanie back down in her crib. Once she did she stood in front of Austin.

"You too Austin. We'll be partners forever." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a big hug.

"Forever," He whispers in her ear.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Baby Named Melanie chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you may recognize!**

* * *

It's been three months since Melanie has been living with me. She actually isn't that bad of a guest.

She doesn't cry in the middle of the night, which I've heard a lot of baby's do. She's also a really smart baby. Melanie responds to her own name and even recognizes me! She's growing up so fast...

Austin shakes his head smiling. He looks down to the right where he sees the baby girl giggling. She now has a full head of curly blonde hair. Melanie is dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt with a glittery grey star in the front. She also had on a black skirt with tiny white dots scattered across it.

Even though Austin's a guy, it doesn't mean he doesn't know how to match clothes.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to the baby girl. He say down criss-crossed in front of her. She smiled at him when he appeared in her sight. She clapped her hands and reached out to him.

Austin laughs and gently lifts her up, careful not to wrinkle her clothes. He props her down on one of his knees.

"You want Daddy to get you some toys? You're too big for the other toys I got you," The eighteen year old coos.

Melanie's smile grows even brighter and starts to clap her hands together again. Austin can't help but let a laugh break through his lips.

"Okay then, you are the boss. Time to go shopping for my princess." He kneels on his knees and then stands up with the little girl on his arms.

"Good thing I got you all clean. All Daddy has to do is hide from the paparazzi..." Austin grumbles. He quickly set her down in her play pen and rushes to his room. He rips things from his closet trying to find his hat and glasses.

"Aha!" He pulls out his yellow beanie and black sunglasses. "Okay, all ready!" He jogs back in to the living room and picks up Melanie. He carries her with one arm and rest her against his side while he shoves on his black Converse.

Austin grabs his keys and walks out the door to his car. He opens the backseat door and places Melanie in her car seat. Then he shuts the door and climbs in to the drivers seat.

"We're going to the Miami Mall today, Melanie."

* * *

Austin keeps his pace normal so he won't look suspicious. He stops when he ends up in front of Sonic Boom. There were so many memories made there. When Austin starts to walk forward to get a better look he immediately regrets it. Dallas and Ally are sitting close together, playing the baby grand piano where they wrote their first song together.

He has to rip his eyes away from the scene before the first tear falls. Austin continues to push Melanie's stroller past the music store. He makes a turn into the baby store. A few people give him sympathetic looks, but he ignores all of them and continues walking.

The only thing he bought were some new baby toys, and baby food. When he's about to walk to check out another stroller bumps in to his. He looks up this one time and sees a woman in her mid forties. She's with her husband,son, and little baby.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She quick apologizes, "You must be a kind boy helping your mother with your little sister and I ran in to you." She smiles at him, but his face remains emotionless.

"Actually...She's my daughter. She's not actually related to me, but I helped her out." The woman smiles sadly at him.

"That's sad dear, and you're so young too! Wait...Have I seen you before?" She questions and Austin starts to panic on the inside, but stays cool on the outside.

"No, I'm just a random guy," He chuckles nervously.

"I saw you on a magazine, I know it! You're Austin Moon!" This statement causes all heads to turn towards them. Everything is silent until a whole mob of people storm in. They surround Austin and Melanie. The blonde is quick to react, and pulls the hood of the carriage over Melanie.

"Austin, what happened between you and your songwriter Ally?"

"Since when did you have a baby?"

"Is it hers?"

Microphone after microphone is shoved in his face, getting bombarded by questions. He tries to push through them and check out.

The girl who was obviously a fan stood behind the counter. She quickly scanned his items as he he paid. The crowd followed him with camera flashes all around.

Austin quickly walks to his car and unstraps Melanie from the stroller and in to her car seat. He folds up the stroller and shoves it in the back of the car. Austin's closes the door and jumps in to the drivers seat. He starts the car and locks the doors as the crowd comes closer. He drives to his house in silence, wondering what will happen next.

* * *

**I know that a few of you don't like Ally being rude and all that sh*t, but she won't for long. It's called Character Development because we wouldn't have a story with her being like this for a little bit. It plays a role on future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Baby Named Melanie chapter 4**

**Disclaimer-I don't own A&A or anything you may recognize**

* * *

"Did pop star sensation, Austin Moon, really get Ally Dawson pregnant? More on this shocking story coming u-" Austin changes the channel to Nick Jr. before the news reporter can say anything else. He sighs and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"When is all the drama going to end?" He asks himself and turns his attention to his seventh month year old daughter. She's babbling nonsense while banging two rubber toys together. Melanie laughs and continues having fun.

This is the one thing that can take his stress away. She has really changed his life for the better.

Melanie catches his gaze and smiles. She craws over to the front of the couch where he's seated. She supports herself when she sits up. Melanie starts to attempt to talk and reaches her arms up over her head.

Austin's smile grows as he hoists her up on to his lap. Once she's seated all the way she starts to reach a pudgy hand out and grab a piece of his blonde hair.

"Oh Melanie...What are we going to do?" He asks more to himself than her. Austin's lets her play around with his hair, seeing it keeps her occupied, and switches through the TV channels lazily.

"No, no, no, no...nope! Why is nothing on TV!" He groans and tosses the remote to the others side of him. Melanie stops playing with his messy hair for a second and looks to where the remote landed. She starts to craw off his lap and to where the object was located.

She grabs it and craws back to the left side of the teen. He stares at the brightly glowing screen. Melanie gets his attention by putting the remote on his lap. His head turns to looks at her and grins.

"Thanks Mel! You're going to be smarter than m-"

"Austin?" A voice speaks up from the other side of his front door.

He sighs silently, "Ally.." Austin gets up from the couch and picks up Melanie. He rest her on the right side of his hip. Austin walks to the wooden door and slowly opens it.

The brunette smiles at him. "Hey Austin. Can I come in? I have to tell you something." He's hesitant at first, but eventually lets her pass through the front door.

"So how have things been around here?" Ally asks from the living room as Austin gets done locking the door again. He walks in and takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"It's been good. Melanie has grown a lot."

"That's good. And speaking of Melanie..."

"You saw it on the news didn't you? Or did you see it on one of the million magazines out there. Oh wait, I forgot. You were too busy flirting with Dallas." Austin voice rises with each word. Melanie starts to cry at the sudden outburst and Austin gently nuzzles the top of his head against hers in comfort.

"I'm going to put her away real quick." He mumbles and walks away to the baby's room before returning empty handed. Austin takes a seat next to her again.

"I'm guessing you saw?" Ally asks timidly.

"Of course I saw Ally...And to be honest, it did hurt me." Austin confesses gently. His old self coming back to Earth.

She sighs and rest a petite hand on his slightly larger one. "This is why I wanted you to move on Austin."

"You don't think I've tried Ally? I tried dating other girls, but every time I saw them I thought of you. I'm going crazy. And when you started to stop spending time with me it didn't help the situation." He stares at her with pleasing hazel eyes.

They sit next to each other silently. Not a awkward silence, but a welcoming. "You know," Ally speaks up, "I can always spend less time with Dallas if you want. It can be how it used to be. Austin & Ally time." His eyes snap up to hers shocked.

"Really," he breathes out, "That would be amazing! Thank you so much Ally!" Austin can't help it and embraces her in a tight hug. Ally smiles and returns it.

"Things are going to be different around here."

"Promise?" The boy asks separating from the girl.

She nods her head firmly, "Promise."

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

Four months have gone by. Austin just released his new album and his fame a getting higher by the second. Even though this is definitely a good thing, it's not always easy to live with.

He can't even bring his twelve month year old daughter outside of the door without getting cameras shoved in both of their faces.

Apparently him having a child was almost as big as the royal couple having one. Thankfully the news about Melanie ended on a good note.

The paparazzi actually didn't twist the truth. They said what actually happened, and how he got the baby.

Everything was finally going the right way in Austin's life. Ally has been spending mostly all her time with him. Sometimes Austin wonders how Dallas is so cool with Ally spending less time with him.

"So Ally are you still fine with watching Melanie tonight?" The rising pop star asks through his iPhone. He walks around the living room while waiting for an answer.

"Yes Austin. You don't need to ask the same question every day."

He laughs and switches hands to carry his phone. "I know, but you never know what could happen. You could cancel at any time. Or you can get murdered!"

Austin's cut off by a laugh. "Austin calm down! I'll be by at 8:00 PM. Like usual."

He takes a deep breath and looks around the room. "Okay Ally. See you at 8:00?"

"Yep, gotta go!" The line ends and Austin tosses his phone back on the coffee table.

Austin pats both his pockets down with his hands. "Now, where is that trouble maker?" He asks.

A little giggle is heard causing Austin to suppress a smile.

"Now," He strolls through the house pretending not to know where the little girl was hiding.

"Where's my little pumpkin?" Another laugh.

"Is she behind the couch?" Austin takes one step behind the couch and a little girl pops out. Dressed in a bright yellow shirt, pink skirt, and black converse.

"Daddy!" She laughs. A smile appears across his face as he lifts her up and holds her.

Austin lifts up her shirt a little and gives her a wet willy. Melanie wiggles in his grasp as she attempts to get away.

"You can never get away from me!" Austin lifts her up on to his shoulders and walks over to the piano located in his bedroom. He let's her sit down on one side of the piano bench.

Austin takes the seat next to her and starts to play the melody of, "Can't Do It Without You" on the black and white keys. His hands sliding back and forth along the instrument. It was almost like he was designed for it.

"Music!" Melanie says happily. She pats the shiny seat with her hands along with the beat. Her long blonde hair flopping up and down as she moves her head with the melody.

Austin looks at her briefly. A big smile is planted on her face. Swinging her legs back and forth; feet not touching the ground.

He stops playing, causing his daughter to look up at him confused. The now nineteen year old smiles at her apologetically.

"Want to get some ice cream before Ally comes over? Or do you want to go to the park?"

"Park!" Melanie smiles. She was already trying to get off the stool.

"Okay princess, you have to wait for daddy to get up too. I don't have anything prepared yet." Austin stands up from the stool and picks up Melanie. He sets her down next to him as he pushes the piano bench back under it.

"Park!" Melanie says again stomping her foot.

"You gotta wait Mel. We have to pack for it before we go." Austin picks her up again when he has to carry her down the stairs. Once he's down he walks back to the living room and takes the TV remote in his hand.

Austin turns on Disney jr. and sets the girl down on the couch.

"Okay Melanie, daddy's going to be in the kitchen if you need anything. Which reminds me, do you want a peanut butter jelly sandwich to eat when we get there?"

She nods her little head, but keeps her eyes on the TV screen. Austin laughs and walks to the kitchen.

"Peanut butter..." Austin mumbles the ingredients as he grabs each one. Taking two pieces of whole wheat bread out of the plastic covering around the loaf. He takes the peanut butter from the cabinet and strawberry jelly from the refrigerator.

"Easy peasy..." Austin lays out the two pieces of bread next to each other on a clean plate. Taking a knife out from the silverware cabinet he spreads peanut butter on one piece, and jelly on the other.

Austin puts them together and and cuts the bread down the middle. He stuffs the sandwich in a ziplock bag and leaves it on the counter for now.

The blonde walks back to the living room and sees Melanie still glued to the TV. He runs back up the stairs to his bedroom. Austin rushes to his closet and rummages through it for a backpack.

"Thank god," He praises and pulls out the blue backpack. Austin rushes down the stairs once more and back in to the kitchen. He puts the zip lock bag with the sandwich in it in one pocket of the book bag. Austin grabs some chips from the cabinets and shoves them in the bag too. After he packs all the food he zips up the pocket.

"Okay Melanie, point to which toys you want to bring." Melanie points to her favorite toy; her big stuffed animal husky. Austin picks it up to put it in the book bag also.

•

Please review/follow/favorite


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Baby Named Melanie chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while!? And I may have made Melanie act older than she really is I guess. Let's just say she's a very advanced baby.? And I'm not proud of this chapter at all.**

"Okay Melanie we're all set to go." Austin says and picks her up. He slings one strap from the backpack on to his shoulder as he walks out his front door. He gently closes the door back in to place and locks it with his one free hand. Austin shoves his keys back in to his jean pocket and walks down from his stone porch. He walks across the crossway made from concrete in the middle of his front yard to get to his car; which was parked in the street, directly in front of his house.

Austin groans once he realizes he didn't have to put the metal ring with all his keys on it back in his pocket since he still had to unlock the car door.

"Please be unlocked, please be unlocked..." The teen chants to himself as he reaches his one hand to the door handle. Austin slowly pulls at it experimentally only to find it locked. The blonde has to keep himself from letting a few curses slip out in front of the baby.

Austin is forced to take out his keys once again to unlock the car door. Once he's done shoving the golden color key in the key hole Austin shoves it back in to his pocket once again. He opens the door and searches for the, 'Unlock all' button on the side of the passenger door with all the other buttons.

Once Austin finds it he pushes it, and gets a 'click' sound in return. He walks out from the door and shuts it. Austin takes a step to the left and opens the back seat door for Melanie. He lets her climb in to the car and sit down in her Sesame Street themed car seat. Austin buckles in all the straps once she's settled in the seat. He climbs out from the back of the car and shuts the door gently. Austin jogs back over to the driver side door and swings it open and jumping in. He quickly buckles himself in and shuts the door. Austin starts the car and pulls out from the front of their house; off to the park.

_*Time Skip*_

"Remember Melanie, stay close to me." Austin says holding her smaller hand in his. They walk together in to the park. She starts tugging on his hand once they're in.

"What is it Mel?" Austin asks looking down at her.

"Ally?" She asks.

"You want me to see if Ally's coming? I can ask if you want." He brings out his phone and dials in her number. It rings a couple of times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally."

"Oh hey Austin. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Me and Melanie are at the park now. There isn't any paparazzi around that I can see of now, so we're safe."

"Do you two have a disguise on?"

"No, thought I'd take it easy today."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why did you call me? Just to tell me you're at the park?"

"Melanie wanted to see if you could come play at the park with us."

"I don't know Austin. Dallas wanted me to go to this new fancy diner with him."

"Just cancel! You've been doing that with him all the time anyway. Speaking of that, how do you get away with that?"

"I don't know Austin. I think he's starting to get pissed off with me now."

"Oh well. Why don't you just break up with him!"

Ally rolls her eyes even though he can't see, "You know why Austin. And if we're changing the topic to that you know we can't date!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dating Dallas, and last time we dated it was so awkward!"

"Maybe things are different now?"

"Let's just stick being friends for now Austin. There's already enough drama in out lives. We'll see what happens."

"Okay. Are you still on for going to the park?"

"Sure. But if Dallas breaks up with me it's all your fault."

"Fine with me. Get here soon!" Austin says before hanging up.

"Okay Melanie, Ally will be here any minute. What do you want to do in the meantime?" Melanie points to a steep slide painted dark green.

"I don't know Melanie...That slide is a little too big for you to go on." She slips her hand out of his loose grip and runs to the slide.

He sighs and walks over to it. "I could probably go on with you, but I might not fit."

"Slide!" She pouts crossing her arms. Melanie's eyes start to water and her frown deepens.

"Please not in public Mel." Austin warns warily. She ignores him and lets out the first cry causing people to look at them. Some of the mom's shake their head at him and turn back to their kids.

"Okay fine, we'll go on the slide!" Melanie stops crying and smiles.

"Yay!" She grabs his hand and pulls him to the play set. Austin lifts her up on to it and she sits down on the slide. He climbs up the little rock climbing wall and meets her at the top of the green slide.

Austin lifts her up on to his lap once he sits down on the slide. "Ready Mel?" He slides down it, but gets stuck halfway down. Melanie stops giggling and looks around confused why the ride stopped.

"Knew it.." He grumbles.

"Classic!" Someone laughs and a flash goes off. Ally walks out from behind a tree smiling. "That was worth skipping out on Dallas."

Austin sighs relieved. "I thought you were the paparazzi or something."

"I may not be them, but I can send this photo to them." She laughs holding up her phone.

"You wouldn't dare..." He warns squinting his eyes. Melanie looks between both of them before getting off of Austin's lap and sliding down the rest of the way. She kicks up some wood chips when she runs to Ally.

"Hey munchkin! Do you think we should leave daddy like that?" Ally asks the girl. Austin rolls his eyes and tries to get out from the tight grip on his hips from the slide. Melanie nods causing Ally to laugh.

"Okay Mel, want to go on the swings then?" She nods and runs to the swing sets to the right of them.

"We'll be going over there then. Have fun Moon!" Ally shouts, already catching up to Melanie. Who was already trying to get up on to the swing.

"Wait a minute baby girl." Ally picks her up and puts her down in to the baby swing, making sure to get her legs through the two holes. Ally pushes her lightly as Melanie laughs.

Meanwhile with Austin...he was still stuck. A lot of people were looking at him like he was on drugs. He doesn't blame them though because he didn't have Melanie with him. So here was, alone, a nineteen year old boy, stuck in a baby slide.

"You need some help?" A voice laughs. Austin turns his head to the right of him and sees a blonde girl around his age. Great.

"I'm not usually like this. Actually I'm just here for my daughter." He admits quickly. Austin runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. A bad habit of his.

"It's okay. I understand. But where's your daughter?" She questions and rests a hand on the slide.

"She's with my friend. They kind of ditched me.." He laughs but stops suddenly. "Wait...You're not a crazy fangirl?"

"What are you talking about?" She smiles at him confused. He can't help but feel his heart melt. Her long blonde hair a little past her shoulders. Her slender form, and pale but perfect tone of skin. She only had a little bit of makeup on, yet she was still beautiful.

"Hello? Are you going to answer my question?" She waves a hand on front of his face. He blinks his eyes a few times before looking at her smiling.

"Yeah I'm here. And about what I was saying earlier, you don't know who I am?"

"No..You never told me your name."

"Wow...I guess you don't go outside at all or have any electronics. I'm Austin Moon." Austin reaches one of his hands out for her to shake.

"Cool, I'm Sarah Miller." She takes his hand and firmly shakes it.

"Wow you're pretty strong for a girl."

She takes a step back and rests a hand on her hip. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, s-sorry!"

"I'm just kidding Austin. And I knew who you were when I saw you. I just don't think you should be treated differently from anyone else."

"Really? Thanks! I love my fans, but sometimes I just want to be a normal teen. I guess adult now..." She laughs and looks up at him.

"So do you come out of your house often? I mean, with all the paparazzi you probably get swarmed." Sarah asks tilting her head up at him.

Austin shrugs, "Melanie and I just put a wimpy disguise on. The only time that didn't work was when I had to go baby shopping for her as a mother recognized me."

"I'm guessing Melanie is your daughter's name?"

"Yeah it is. And I hate to sound rude, but I gotta get going. I just have to find away to get out of this evil human trap." Sarah laughs and walks to the from of the slide. She climbs it halfway and holds her hand out.

"Hold on to my hands so I can try to pull you out." She directs. Austin places his hands in hers as she starts to pull backwards. "You really got yourself stuck in here." She says pulling harder. With one extra large pull Austin flies off the slide and on to Sarah. He falls right on top of her and looks down at her nervously.

"S-sorry." Austin weakly apologizes.

Sarah laughs, "It's fine, but can you get off of me?" Austin cheeks turn a light red as he gets off the girl and helps her off the playground floor. Sarah wipes off some of the wood chips that got stuck to her clothes. "Thanks, and maybe I'll see around some time?" She asks.

Austin nods smiling, "Definitely." The two continue to chat, but fail to notice the stare of a jealous brunette.

**Please review/follow/favorite for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A Baby Named Melanie chapter 7_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

* * *

The petite girl watched from a couple of feet of distance. She looked at the two blondes in disgust. They were both oblivious to their obvious flirting.

"I wish I could rip that girl's mouth off." Ally grumbles to herself. Her eyes widen in shock at what had just came out of her mouth. Little sweet Ally Dawson had actually thought of harming a living thing. A actual person! What was happening to her? "Probably my hunger getting to my head." Ally mumbles, trying to convince herself.

Ally taps her foot impatiently. Waiting for the two to stop chatting would take hours. Five minutes had already past. You heard right, Ally was keeping track of time now.

Melanie tugged on her hand, drawing Ally's attention away from her watch. "What is it baby girl?"

The toddler points to her dad, who was still blabbing his mouth off. "Ice cream." Ally sighs and looks between Melanie and Austin. Well, there was nothing better to do. They weren't going to miss anything, unless you count standing and watching Austin and the girl talk.

Ally turns to face Melanie and squats down to her height. She gently puts both her hands under her arms and hoist her up on to the side of her hip at the same time she stood back up. Ally keeps one arm under Melanie's bottom as the toddler wraps her legs around the girl's waist. "Okay we can go get ice cream. But daddy won't be able to come with us. He's too busy talking with someone."

As Ally walks out of the park gates Melanie rests her head on her shoulder and closes her eyes. Before they were both out of the park's sight Ally looks through the metal gate to see if Austin realized they were gone. Of course he didn't, still chatting with his new found friend. Ally scoffs and walks faster down the smooth sidewalk.

She looks to the left of her waiting for the ice cream shop to come in to her view. Currently it was only tall green bushes in her sight. Melanie's head bounces every once in a while as Ally was walking. The bush trail stops soon, and is replaced with the sidewalk leading up to the local ice cream shop.

People were talking with friend's and family. It was way busier than usual. Probably all the tourist coming to Miami. All the customers that she could see were sitting under their famous red umbrellas. They were sitting on the bench that circled the table, also red.

Ally gently moves her shoulder trying to wake Melanie up. Once she does she looks up at the teen with tired brown eyes. "Sorry Mel, but you got to pick out what flavor you want. I know you always like to get what daddy gets, but you might change your mind. So what do you want?" Ally says all together.

Melanie looks at her smiling, "Daddy!"

"You want daddy's favorite then? Okay, Cookie Dough it is." Ally starts to walk to the little shop until a voice makes her stop.

"Daddy wants Cookie Dough ice cream too Miss Ally." Austin teases from behind her with a smirk. Ally turns around quickly and scowls.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be chatting it up with that girl?" Ally asks rudely.

"What girl? Oh you mean Sarah! I was just being friendly Ally. And why should you care? You're the one that has told me to move on every day mostly. No need to be jealous."

Ally rolls her eyes looking at him. She wasn't jealous, was she? "I-I am not jealous! And I would never be jealous of someone with you especially. Now if you excuse us, we'll be ordering our ice cream. You can pay for your own." Austin pouts as Ally turns away from him and walks to the counter.

She waits behind a bald man that was taller than him. Soon that feeling like someone was too close for her liking came. She turns her head a little look behind her and sees Austin attempting to play patty cake with Melanie. But of course, she was too little to understand. "Why are you here?" She hisses, turning fully around to face him.

"What? I can't let my daughter have a good time with playing with her own father?" He asks faking hurt in his voice, and holding a hand to where his heart would be. This makes Melanie laugh, even though she doesn't know what he's doing. Austin smiles at her and leans in to her face to rub their noses together. It was sort of their father daughter handshake. But with noses...

"Mam, are you going to order?" A girl around her age asks from the window. She had silky black hair, and a annoyed expression on her face. Ally looks at Austin one more time before turning to the worker.

"Uh yes, sorry about that. I'll take one chocolate cone, and a cookie dough cone too.**"(A/N:If you didn't know, 'cone' means one scoop of that flavor on a cone. It's shorter to say.) **

"Okay, that'll be $8.00 please." The girl says opening up the cash register. Ally gives her one five dollar bill, and four one dollar bills. A extra one to cover the tax. "Thank you, please wait until we call your order at the other window." Ally nods and walks over to the other window on the right.

Austin orders the same thing as Melanie and meets up with then a minute later. "You know-"

"Chocolate cone, and cookie dough cone?" A guy asks from the window.

"That's me." Ally says walking over to him. She only has one hand, so Austin has to carry Melanie's. Soon Austin's order also comes out and they all walk over to the tables in front. "Can you wipe this table off Austin?" Ally asks him once he takes a seat.

"Why Ally?"

"Because there are probably germs on it." She says in a 'duh' tone. Austin rolls his eyes and sets his cone down on the table so he could have one free hand. Ally winces at this, but doesn't bother to argue with him. He walks back to the windows and takes a few napkins out of the holder and comes back.

After he wipes the whole thing, including their seats, Ally sits down. She let's Melanie sit down next to her, but she only scoots over to Austin. He gently hands over her ice cream. They all eat their ice cream in a comfortable silence until Austin breaks it.

"Come on!" He whines looking down at his lap. Melanie looks over and laughs at his clumsiness. Ally sat clueless since she couldn't see anything. She sat across from them.

"What did you do Austin?" Ally asks confused.

He looks up from his pants to her. "I may have let my ice cream scoop fall down on to my pants..."Austin admits. Ally laughs loudly causing a few people to look at the three in confusion.

She clears her throat and nods, "That is pretty embarrassing Austin Moon. What are you going to do about it?" Austin grins looking at her.

"Remember when we were fifteen in Sonic Boom? And Tilly Tompsin posted all those embarrassing videos of me?" Ally nods for him to continue.

"Yeah so?" Austin continues to grin at her until it clicks in her head. "Pant sundae.." Ally whispers. Austin nods and starts to stand up, and pretend to pull down his zipper. "No Austin! We're in public!" Ally shouts. Austin only laughs and sits down.

"I'm only pulling your leg Dawson. But seriously, can you hand me a few napkins? It's starting to get cold and leak through my jeans." He shivers. Ally rolls her eyes and gives him the whole stack. He takes all of them and scoops it off his pants.

"Austin why did you waste all our napkins!?" Ally screeches.

Austin shrugs, "You gave them all to me. So why put them to waste?"

"I thought you were going to be smart and only use one or two. Not the whole stack! You're so..."

"Amazing, smart, sexy?" Austin guesses. Ally looks up at him with a bittersweet smile.

"None of the above. I'd say annoying."

"But you love me just the way I am." Ally looks at him flabbergasted. She tries to say something, but no words can form in her mouth. Austin smirks and Ally groans standing up from the table.

"I'm leaving. Bye Melanie." Ally gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. Austin points to his cheek with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Goodbye kiss for me too?" He asks. Ally rolls her eyes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaves after that leaving Austin flustered. He never knew she'd actually kiss him. "Wow..."He whispers smiling. Melanie looks at him confused until she goes back to licking her ice cream.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite for next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A Baby Named Melanie Chapter 8_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Melanie was now three years old. Ally was mostly spending all her time with Austin and her. Dallas was finally out of the picture. Life was good.

"Hey Ally, can you make Mel something to eat please?" Austin yells from upstairs.

Ally throws her head back with a groan. She lazily reaches for the T.V remote to the right of her. She presses the power button and turns it off. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'm on the toilet taking a dump!" Ally rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile a little. She gets up from the couch and looks around the living room.

"Where is she?" She yells so he can hear her.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm still on the toilet if you haven't noticed!"

"How long does it take for him to take a shit, oh my god." Ally grumbles to herself while walking down the hallway leading to Melanie's room. There were picture frames hung down the hallway. The pictures in them either were of Melanie alone, Austin and Melanie, or all three of them together.

"Melanie!" Ally calls out, but no answer comes in return. "This isn't the time to play hide n' seek Mel. If you come out now I'll let you have pancakes for breakfast." Soon footsteps thump down the stairs and Ally walks over to them thinking it was Melanie; ignoring her room.

"I'm down! Can I have pancakes now?" Austin asks with a cheeky smile. His jeans were still on the ground. At least he had his boxers pulled up.

Ally laughs and shakes her head, "I wasn't talking to you blondie. I was talking to your daughter."

"So...I can't have pancakes?" He asks.

"Here's the deal. If you find Melanie you can have pancakes."

"That's it? Is there a catch? I'm not falling for one of your tricks again Miss Dawson."

"No tricks, all you have to do is find the two year old." Austin smirks and attempts to starts running down the hallway, but falls face first onto the ground. He looks down at his feet and sees that his pants still weren't pulled up. Ally is dying of laughter now while Austin turns a scarlet red.

"Shut up! I forgot about my pants!" He whines and shuffles back onto his feet. This time his remembers to pull them up before rushing to Melanie's room. He returns not a second later with the girl in his arms. Austin sets her down next to him. "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Melanie repeats after him. Ally looks at the pair in amusement.

"Like father, like daughter I guess." Ally thinks.

"Okay you two go into the kitchen and set up breakfast and I'll make the pancakes." The two blondes rush to the kitchen. Of course Austin has to reach for the paper plates since he's the taller of the two. He hands them to Melanie, who climbs on one of the kitchen chairs so she can give each of them a paper plate.

"These are going to be ready soon you two. And when you're both done eating you can get dressed. I already set clothes out for you Mel." Ally says still looking at the cooking pancakes.

"Why didn't you set clothes out for me?" Austin asks pouting.

"Because you're eighteen Austin Monica Moon." Melanie laughs at his middle name and points at him.

"Stop being a bully Melanie. At least you don't have a horrid middle name. And thanks for telling her Ally!" Austin says, a lot of sarcasm in his last sentence.

"You're welcome Monica." Ally says cheerfully. She turns around with two pancakes on the spatula and places them on Austin's plate. Next Ally takes a small pancake and puts it on Melanie's plate. "You want syrup?" She asks the little girl. Melanie shakes her head and rips pieces of the pancake off with her hands. "She's like you Austin, no manners."

"Oh shut it." He says with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. Melanie laughs at him and starts to shove more into her mouth.

"Don't do that Mel or you might choke." Ally says worriedly. The girl swallows the rest of her chewed pancake and burps. Austin smirks and opens his mouth. At first nothing happens, but then a noise that sounded like Godzilla came out of his mouth. "Austin! No burping at the table!" The brunette scolds.

"Well how come I can't do it, but Melanie can?"

"Because she's younger than you and doesn't know better."

"Well I'm younger than you so does that count?" He says back.

"No it does not. And it's only by a month!"

"That still counts Grandma." He laughs and hops off the chair and runs around the house knowing Ally would chase him.

"I'll get you for that Moon!" She yells and starts to chase him. He laughs from ahead of her and runs up the stairs and into his room. She follows him and steps inside his room cautiously.

"Rawr!" He shouts and tackles her to the ground. He holds her by the waist so she can't get up. Ally looks around her trying to figure out how to get out of this sticky situation. Then she remembers that her arms aren't getting held down. Ally quickly starts to tickle Austin's belly making him off guard and fall over.

She smirks and uses both hands to tickle him making him starts to tear up a little from all the laughing. "S-stop it! I'm t-the guy so I-I should be d-doing this t-to you!" He manages to get out though the laughter. She laughs along with him and eventually stops. "That...Wasn't fair." He says taking a deep breath in between.

"All is fair in the game of tickling others my friend." She jokes and stands up. He smirks at her making her eyes widen. "Uh oh." She takes off down the stairs with him close on her tail.

"You'll pay for that Dawson!" He shouts and starts to pick up speed.

"Never slowpoke!" She doesn't get a response and turns around confused. Austin was there, but not running. He was now sitting on the couch clutching his stomach. Ally looks at him concerned and rushes over to him. She takes a seat next to him and rubs his back. "This better not be a trick." He shakes his head and holds his stomach harder.

"I probably shouldn't have started to run after eating." He says and groans. Ally can't help but laugh a little causing him to glare at her.

"The one time I don't treat you like a little kid you go off and do something stupid."

"Well sorry for not knowing you aren't supposed to any exercise type things after eating!" He snaps.

She rolls her eyes at his cranky attitude and gets up from the couch. "Why don't you lay down here and take a break." He complies and stretches his body across the whole couch and lays on his back. Ally walks back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Where's daddy?" Melanie asks looking around.

"He hurt himself while running. You want to make his boboo all better?" Ally asks and Melanie nods. "Okay let's go make daddy feel a little better." Ally walks over to Melanie's side of the table and picks her up from the kitchen chair. Ally walks back over to the couch and lets Melanie stand up in front of Austin's head.

"Austin, Melanie wants to help you feel all better. Why don't you tell her where it hurts." He opens his eyes and turns his head to Melanie smiling.

"My belly just hurts pumpkin, but nothing I can't handle." She hugs her dad the best she can. Ally smiles at the two of them. "Why don't you go for a walk with Ally. By the time you get back I should feel all better." He asks her when the pull away. She nods and Ally smiles.

"Okay baby girl, but you're going to have to get changed first." Melanie nods and rushes up the stairs. Ally turns back to Austin, "Why don't you try to take a nap or something."

"I will, I'm tired anyway. Make sure Melanie is safe though..."He trails off, already drifting into sleep. His mouth slightly hangs open, letting little snores out. Ally laughs and pats his head. He was so cute...Wait, why is she thinking that? She already has a boyfriend!

Melanie comes back down the stairs, but not in her pajamas. She's wearing a pink shirt that says, "Daddy's princess" on it and black leggings. Ally bought her the shirt. "Okay let's go." Ally says and holds the girl's hand. They both take a quick glance at the sleeping male before opening the door and walking out it.

* * *

On the way back home from the walk Melanie's feet had gotten tired so Ally had to carry her. The weather was a perfect temperature, and not a single camera in sight. Everything was perfect today. Until he came into the picture.

"Hey Ally!" A voice that's awfully familiar calls from behind her. She turns around and sees Dallas.

"Oh hey Dallas..." She greets awkwardly. He was her boyfriend, but he just wasn't her type. She was thinking of breaking up with him but couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, she's sorta already developed a crush on Austin.

"How come we haven't met up or talked in a while?" He asks when he's in front of her.

"Oh umm...I've been babysitting for Austin's daughter you know."

"I know, but why would you be babysitting if he's there with you and her?" Dallas asks pointing to Melanie.

"Just drop it Dallas, okay?" Ally snaps.

"I won't drop it because I should be spending time with my girlfriend, not some washed up pop star." He says back glaring at her.

"Well if I'm being honest I'd rather spend time with him than you."

"You already made that clear! I haven't seen you in months!"

"And I'm still thanking the Lord for that." She says back to him.

"What do you see in him that's not in me?"

"Took many things to say."

"You know what I'm sick of this!" He pulls out a pocket knife from his back pocket.

"Dallas what has gotten into you?" Ally gasps taking a step away from him and holding Melanie closer to her.

"Reality sweetie. I'm not as dumb as you think. I've seen all the pictures that the paparazzi took of you two getting all close. It makes me sick to my stomach so I'm ending it."

"What do you m-mean?" Ally asks shakily.

"Either you spend time with me and ditch Austin or...I'll hurt him in more ways than one. Physically and mentally. You know...Maybe someone kidnaps his precious Melanie, and when he goes out to find her someone jumps him. Maybe even a little...Rape by another guy? His first time, I'm guessing, not with a girl, but with a guy and being in pain from it? Not romantic, but hard and rough. The other man not caring if he hurts him. Then maybe I can pay him a visit after that and end life for him. By then he would probably be begging me to kill him anyways." Dallas finishes with a smirk.

"No...You wouldn't!" Ally says tearfully.

"You obviously don't know me Ally. I always get what I want, and what I want now is you. So act like Austin doesn't exist or your innocent little Austin will be broken. Got it?" He asks. She nods making him smirk. "Good, I'll let you have today with him. That's it." With that he walks away and puts the knife back into hiding.

* * *

***Dramatic Music***

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A Baby Named Melanie Chapter 9_**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit...Disturbing. And yes, Dallas is a sick freak in this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

When Ally opens the door with Melanie in her arms she is greeted with Austin's smiling face.

"Hey girls! I feel great now, why don't we head to the park?" Austin asks. Ally ignores him and sets Melanie down. She silently walks to the guest room that soon became hers. Austin looks at her questionably and follows her.

When she sits down on her bed she breaks down crying. Austin rushes to her side and hugs her to him tightly. "Shhh, what's wrong Alls? Did I do something?" Ally shakes her head and looks up at him with teary eyes. She takes in every one of his features one last time. His childlike, but very mature looking face. His little cute nose and big hazel eyes. His blonde hair that was soft as a cloud. And her favorite, his kind heart and childish personality. She rarely saw this boy get upset and she didn't want to start.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. She nods her head even though she was far from okay. She didn't want to break his heart, but she also didn't want him to loose his innocence in more ways than one. Ally pulls away from him and looks down sighing.

"Austin...What would you do if Melanie got taken away from you by someone random?"

"I would probably freak out and do everything I could to find her. Why do you ask? Are you sure you're fine?"

"Oh my god Austin, yes I'm fine!" Ally snaps at him. His facial features turn from worried to hurt. Great, she didn't want it to end like this!

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking." Austin says in a whisper looking down. So this is what he looks like when he's sad. If this is what he looked like over this little thing, she'd hate to see how he'd look over other things.

"Look I'm sorry Austin. I ran into someone during the walk and they told me something that I'm not very pleased about." Ally says looking at him. He looks up and nods.

"Okay."

"And I have another question for you..." Oh how she was going to regret asking this. "How would you feel if you got raped by a guy randomly...?"

Austin bursts out laughing. "Am I supposed to feel overjoyed or something Ally? I wouldn't want some creep being my first time." He laughs. Ally laughs nervously.

"Yeah you're right...That would be creepy. Well I have to go back home. I'll see you...I don't know when." She admits and hugs him to her tightly. He returns her embrace even though he doesn't know why she worded it like that. She was coming back, wasn't she? "Well see you later Austin. Never grow up."

Ally walks out of the room and into the living room. She sees Melanie and crouches down to her height. "Hey sweetie, don't grow up too much. I'm going to miss you and daddy so much!" She hugs the little girl on last time before opening the door. She takes in every feature of the house before walking out the door and shutting the it behind her.

"Good choice." Dallas says in front of her. Ally jumps and glares at him.

"What are you doing her Dallas. I did your dirty deed now leave them alone."

"Well you see Ally...This guy I know, he offered me a lot of money to rape Austin."

"Why does he need to pay you?" She snaps.

"Because Austin's in my blackmail technically because I have you. But anyways, it was a lot of money so I couldn't refuse! So our deal is a little bent now. Austin is still going to get some of his innocence ripped away even though you left him." Dallas says with a shrug.

"What! Why does he want to do that to Austin anyways!" She snaps.

"Because he's getting paid to from another guy. He likes to see celebrities fail, he's a little weird."

"You're all more than a little weird. You're sick!" Ally spits out in Dallas's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways he's going to do it sometime today. Since I bent the rule's a little I'll let you comfort him. But you need to get him to go outside." Dallas says.

"So I'll be helping with his rape?" Ally asks shakily.

"I guess, but do what I say. And it needs to happen now. It'll be in the alley way near the grocery store near here. Have fun!" He says and walks away.

Ally stares ahead of her before walking back into his house. "Austin!" She calls out. He comes running in.

"Yeah? I thought you were leaving?" Austin asks.

"Change of of plans, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. But I have a big favor to ask you."

"Sure what is it?" He asks already putting his shoes on.

"Can you buy some popcorn from the store? I want to watch a movie with you tonight."

"Oh the one where a guy gets raped goes out to get revenge on the guy that did it to him? I've been dying to see that! Thank god it didn't really happen, I would hate to see that happen to a real person." Ally whimpers and nods.

"Yeah, so can you go now please?"

"Sure, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He says and walks out the door. She doesn't hear his car start up, great he was walking too.

Ally crumples to the floor and starts to sob loudly. How could she do that to Austin? He was the most innocent guy she knows! Austin was like a child in a eighteen year olds body. And he was younger than her! She sent a child to be raped...Oh my god. She had to stop it!

Ally puts Melanie in her room and locks the door. She runs out the front door and locks that too.

When she almost reaches the alley way she could already hear Austin it was starting, and she was too late.

**(This is a little but disturbing, so ignore if you'd like. It's just explaining stuff on Austin's side and his rape)**

The blonde eighteen year old walked down the sidewalk slowly. Yes it was dark, but he wasn't afraid of it. "Hey pretty boy." A gruff voice calls out. Austin looks around confused, but doesn't see anything. He starts to walk faster, but as soon as he reaches the last alley way to past someone grabs his waist and picks him up. They throw him over their shoulder and stand him up in the corner.

"Hey let me go!" Austin yells. The guy laughs and rests his hand on Austin's waist.

"I don't think so."

"Look, I can give you money or anything! Just please let me go!" Austin cries out and wiggles uncomfortably in the guys grasps. It was too dark to see anything.

"All I want is you. And I paid good money to do this, and I'm getting paid good money to do this. So shut up." The hand that rested on his waist moved to his backside and started to grope it. Austin shivers creeped out, but they guy thinks he's turned on. "I knew you'd like that."

He pushes Austin against the wall and grinds his hard on with Austin's, but he was not turned on in any way. The guy unbuckles Austin's pants and slides them down his slender waist. He then hooks his thumbs in the band of his boxers and pulls them down. The guy is quick to pull off Austin's shirt. The boy was now completely exposed. He was too traumatized to do anything. He stands there shaking.

The guys quickly takes off all his clothes and reattaches himself to Austin. He leaves kisses down his neck to his chest. Giving a nip to each of his nipples causing them to swell up. He gives a little lick right above Austin's navel. Soon a hand forces Austin onto his knees and his mouth is pressed against an unknown object. "Suck it." He commands but Austin shuts his eyes tightly and doesn't do anything. "Fine, it'll just be more painful for you." The guy pushes Austin over so he's on all fours and lines his cock up with Austin's hole.

When he pushes in all the way Austin cries out in pain. He tightens around the unknown object while the guy thrusts in and out of him. "You're so tight..." Austin feels blood trickle down his leg and winces. He felt like curling up in a hole to die. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell down.

That didn't stop the man though, he grabbed the sides of Austin's hips and thrusted even harder. Soon Austin feels the guy squirt a ton of his cum in his hole and pull out. "See, that wasn't so bad." The guy snickers and gets dressed and walks away. Leaving Austin on the cold cement sobbing.

* * *

Austin comes home without any popcorn. His clothes are wrinkled and his eyes were bloodshot. Ally looks at him and is about to cry. "A-Ally?" He whimpers before falling to the ground and curling up into a ball. She already put Melanie asleep so that's out of the picture. Austin lets out loud sobs causing Ally to hold him closer to her. "H-He r-r-raped me!" He cries even harder. Austin starts to hyperventilate and his vision comes in and out.

"Shhh, you need to take deep breaths Austin." Ally tries to say, but he doesn't listen. After an hour or two he had finally cried himself to sleep. Ally looked at him sympathetically. Why did it have to be Austin?

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A Baby Named Melanie Chapter 10_**

**A/N: 11 reviews!? Wow thanks guys! And notice when I get more reviews, I update faster...And this story changed dramatically, don't ya think? And a lot of you hate Ally & Dallas now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**Warning: Mild depression to come.**

By the morning Ally Dawson had vanished. She was no where in sight when Austin woke up. When he opened his eyes they burned from all the crying. When Austin moved he winced from the pain in his butt.

Heck, pain everywhere. And the worse part was that he was alone. He thought it had been a nightmare. That nightmare was his life.

When he thought about it more tears leaked out from his eyes. His first time was not romantic, it was terrible. And it wasn't with someone he loved. No one would love him now, he was dirty and used.

He sits up and ignores the pain. Austin rests his head on his knees and sobs continuously. What was wrong with his life? What did he do to deserve this?

He eventually gets up and cries out when he feels the throbbing pain in his hole again. Austin limps upstairs to the bathroom and turns on the water to the shower. While that warned up he went back to the mirror and stared at himself. Red eyes and cheeks, dark rings under them, pale face, disheveled hair, and a lanky form. He was a mess.

Austin undresses from his clothes and winces. There was dried up blood that ran down his leg. There was also some dried up cum running down his leg leading back to his butt. Great, now he had to fish that out of him too. He wanted to cry all over again, but he didn't. He had to stay strong.

He calls Ally, but she doesn't answer. Next he calls Trish & Dez, Trish first. "Hey can you come over to watch Melanie please? And ask Dez too." Austin asks hoarsely and hangs up before she can respond.

Austin takes a shaky breath and places the house phone down. He walks over to the couch and collapses on it. He lets a few tear out, and soon he is crying once again. Why couldn't he get over this?

"Austin can we come in?" Trish asks and opens the door anyway.

"I guess I didn't lock it..." He thinks.

Trish gasps and rushes over to Austin. She puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him to her. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a big yellow hoodie. "Have you been crying? Where's Ally?"

"I-I..." He can't finish and breaks down into sobs once again. This catches Dez attention and sits on the other side of Austin. They both rubs his back as he sobs into Trish's shoulder.

"What happened Austin?" Trish asks again.

"L-last night I-I was r-r-raped!" He cries even more and starts to struggle to breathe.

"You need to take deep breaths Austin or you're going to black out." Trish orders. He attempts to, but goes back to crying.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Trish whispers to Dez, but Austin's hears anyways.

"N-no hospitals!" Austin abruptly stands up and crumbles to the ground.

"He's afraid of hospitals..." Dez says after a few seconds.

"Well Austin, we're going to have to call your parents." Trish says shrugging.

"No please don't! They'll hate me once they find out!" He cries.

"Austin you didn't get raped on purpose!" Dez says.

"I'm still dirty though...No one would want a son that can't defend himself and gets raped..." He mumbles.

"Well where did Ally go?" Trish asks.

"I don't know. All she said that she was leaving...It sounded like I was never going to see her again. That was before the rape! So now she defiantly wouldn't like me. Why does my life have to be screwed up?" Austin asks no one in particular.

"It keeps you on your toes that's why. But this whole rape thing is terrible." Trish says sighing. "Dez call his parents. We have to call your parents so they can take you to the hospital. You need to make sure you don't have any diseases from that guy. And Dez, pick him up and take him into the care." Trish commands and walks out the door to the car they took.

"Okay buddy, I know you won't like being touched after what happened but I have to do this." Dez says and carefully picks Austin up. He flinches and becomes stiff as a board. Dez shuts the door behind him once he walks out.

"So he's okay then?" Mimi Moon asks worriedly. Her and Mike were outside of Austin's hospital room.

"Yes, just not mentally. He's going to be traumatized for awhile. You can go see him if you'd like." The nurse says and walks away. Mike holds his wife close to him as they walk into the bright white room. Their son sat on a hospital bed with a hospital gown on.

"Are you okay honey?" His mom asks. Austin shakes his head head and looks down.

"You guys hate me don't you?" He mumbles.

"Hate you? We love you Austin!" Mimi says and rushes over to the right side of his hospital bed. She strokes his hair gently. Austin flinches away and looks up at her.

"You're lying. You have to be! No one wants a pathetic son that has been raped."

"Where are you getting all of this son? What happened to my good ole' childish Austin?" Mike asks and walks over to the other Austin.

Austin laughs bitterly and takes a quick look at both of them. "He's gone. All that's left is a soulless carcass of a broken human now."

**Please review/follow/favorite for the next one!**

**Sorry it's so short by the way!**

**The more you review, the faster I update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A Baby Named Melanie chapter 11_**

* * *

**A/N: This story changed fast...Wow.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Mimi takes ahold of Austin's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He doesn't return it and looks up at her. His eyes were still hazel, but they lost their glow. She drops his hand back down and let's out a sob.

Her husband quickly walks over to her and hugs her to his side. "What happened to our little boy Mike? Out of all people why him? He never did anything wrong?" She asks looking up at him with teary eyes.

Mike sighs and shrugs, "I don't know why sweetie, no one deserves this to happen to them. That's just how cruel the world is." He looks at Austin, who was staring at both of them with a frown. "Well goodbye son. You're getting released in an hour. Trish and Dez are picking you up. They'll be living with you until you come back into your old self, and to take care of Melanie since you're obviously not in the condition to do that." His parents leave without another word.

Once they do leave and shut his room door behind them Austin lets out a couple of tears. He didn't want to make his mom cry, he didn't want them to be burdened with him though. It was the only way to get rid of them.

An hour late his door opens again, only to reveal Trish and Dez. "Hey Austin, you're able to go back home now. Are you ready to?" Trish words carefully.

"Yeah I'm ready." Austin says and swings his legs over the bed and slides off. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're already set out in the bathroom for you." That sentence reminded him of Ally too much from the other day. Him joking about her putting his clothes out. A tear falls down his cheek and he wipes it away.

Austin silently walks to the bathroom in front of him. He opens the door and closes it behind him. He undresses from the hospital gown to his style of clothing. On his way he hears Trish and Dez whispering about him. Austin puts his ear to the door and listens.

"Do you think he's in depression over this?" Trish asks.

"Depression?" Austin thinks confused.

"Probably, you saw the way he's been acting. If we ask him he'll probably deny it." Dez say back.

"I'm not in depression!" Austin snaps in his brain, but mentally groans when he realizes he just denied it.

"All we have to hope is that he doesn't take it too far and start cutting himself." Trish says.

"Cutting myself? How would I even do that? I'll have to search that up later." Austin thinks one last time beige opening the door and walking out. He tosses the gown onto the bed and turns to Trish and Dez. "Are we going now or what?" They nod slowly and walk out the room.

* * *

When they get back to the house Melanie runs over to Austin and hugs his leg. "Daddy!" He ignores her presence and shakes her. She looks at him confused and hurt.

Trish is quick to kneel next to her and say that her daddy wasn't feeling good. Melanie bought that and thought he was sick instead. Austin walks to his room and shuts the door behind him. He sits down on his bed and picks up his laptop from the end of the bed and rests it on his lap.

He opens the kid and turns it on. He Google's, "Cutting yourself" and tons of things come up. Austin smiles and reads most of them. "This might actually work." He mumbles and slides the laptop off of him. He rushes to the bathroom and goes through all his cabinets until he finds a razor. Austin experimentally presses it to his skin on his wrist and cuts a line.

He winces and watches as blood oozes out. Austin continues to do this on each arm.

Trish was keeping Melanie occupied so Dez decided to check up on Austin. His door was wide open so he walks in confused. "You on here buddy?" Dez asks looking around. His eyes land on his computer which was left wide open. When he's about to close it for him he sees why he was searching.

Dez rushes to the bathroom and swings the door wide open. Standing there was Austin with six cuts on each of his arms. He looks at him with a weary smile, "Thanks for the idea of cutting..." Austin starts to lose consciousness and collapse on the floor before Dez could catch him.

"Trish come here quick!" Dez shouts. A little pool of blood was forming around both of Austin's arms. He grabs some towels that were hanging from the shower and presses one to each arm.

"What is it Dez? It better not be something stupid-Oh my god!" Trish says and rushes to Dez's side. "Do you think he'll be fine or shouLd we take him back to the hospital?"

Dez looks at Austin's pale body. "He didn't loose enough blood to kill him so he should be fine. Put Melanie in her room so she won't have to see this. I'll clean Austin up and get rid of all razors." Trish nods and rushes out of the bathroom.

Dez sighs and looks at Austin. "I should probably call Ally. She's the only one that can help him now before he can get worse." He stands up and looks in the medicine cabinets. Thankfully there were two bandages that you would wrap around your ankle if it was broken. He carefully wraps each one around Austin's wrist tightly so more blood won't leak out.

He picks up Austin's limo body and carries him to his room. He lays him down carefully and tucks him in. Dez sighs and brings out his phone to dial Ally. After a few rings she finally answers.

"Hey Ally." Dez greets.

"Oh hey Dez! How's everything going?" Ally asks.

"Oh you know great! Austin got raped, he's depressed, and he started to cut!" Dez replies sarcastically.

"Wow..."

"It's a little more than 'wow' Ally! Why did you leave him!? He needs you, and leaving him didn't make him any less depressed! Can you please come back? You're the only one that can bring him out of this!" Dez pleads.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't!"

"Why can't you? I personally didn't like seeing my best friend half dead on the bathroom floor."

"I can't tell you Dez! He might be listening and hurt Austin even more!" Ally gasps once she hears what she just said.

"You know who hurt Austin? What is he planning next?" Dez asks desperately.

"H-He threatened that he'd kidnap Melanie and kill Austin afterwards. And the worse part is I knew that Austin was going to get raped, and I had to help! I made him go out to get popcorn or else he would definitely kidnap Melanie and kill him! But he broke our deal-"

"Ally start over from the start! I'm confused!"

"Okay. Well when I was taking Melanie for a walk we ran into him. He started saying how angry he was at me for not spending time with him anymore. When I said I liked Austin more than him he took a pocket knife out and threatened us...

He said if I didn't stop hanging out with Austin he would get someone to rape him and kidnap Melanie. Then he would go into depression and he'll kill him. He said that night was the last time I'd be able to see him. But after I said goodbye he was at his doorway.

He said that the deal was bent a little because someone paid him a lot of money to rape Austin, and I had to get him near the Grocery shop. So I asked him to get popcorn so we could watch the movie he wanted to see. About that guy getting raped, but he gets revenge on the guy. And...So he got raped and I comforted him that night but left in the morning."

"Wow...Please tell me you're still in Miami?" Dez asks.

"Yes I am."

"Was it Dallas that did all of this?"

"Yes..." Ally admits.

"Once I see him I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Dez yells.

"Please don't! He'll only hurt Austin anymore!"

"Fine, but please visit him. Do whatever it takes. But be here tomorrow." Dez asks.

Ally sighs, "I'll try my best."

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A Baby Named Melanie chapter 12_**

**A/N: This is sort of a 'down' moment in the story. There is only one other of these in this story, and it's towards the very end. I can guarantee none of you will like it...Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

**Warning: Mild depression.**

Austin woke up with a gasp as he sat up abruptly on his bed. He pants as he stares straight ahead for a few seconds at his TV which was currently turned off. Austin looks to his left and his right and soon the memories of last night rush back to his brain. Crying, hospital, parents, depression, cutting, blood, Dez.

He takes a shuddering breath and brings his arms up from under the blanket so he can get a view of them. Austin whimpers once he realizes it wasn't just a nightmare. His nightmare was a reality. Six cuts were on each of his arms. By now they were swollen and red.

What has gotten into him? He had to be there for Melanie! Instead he was slashing his arms up. Austin sighs and swiftly turns to his left so he can jump off his bed. When his feet land on the carpet it makes a creaking noise to fill the quiet atmosphere.

He stumbles to his bedroom door and opens it. Austin walks down the hallway leading to the living room quietly. He peaks his head around the corner to see if anyone's there. Trish and Dez sat on the couch watching Melanie play with her stuff animal husky.

The first Zallien movie was playing on the TV in front of them, but they paid no attention to it. Austin comes out from his hiding place and walks to the right side of the couch. Trish noticed his presence and turns her attention away from Melanie to look at him. "Hey Austin, how are you feeling?"

The 21 year old shrugs his shoulders looking down at her. "Would you feel comfortable if we called your parents up and asked them to come over?" Trish asks gently.

"Yeah." Austin croaks out. He makes a face at his voice.

"Okay, I'll go call them right now. Dez took off the bandages around your arms this morning because they were soaked with blood. He can put new ones on for you while I do that." Trish says standing up from her spot on the couch and walking into the kitchen to call his parents.

"I'll go get the bandages from the bathroom. You can sit on the couch and watch the movie or Melanie if you want." His best friend says and rushes off to the bathroom.

Once he leaves Austin looks down at his daughter. She looks back at him and smiles. "Daddy!" Melanie stands up and walks over to him. She hugs his leg and he pats her back softly in return.

"I'm back!" Dez shouts and runs back to the couch to take a seat next to Austin. In his hands he had two large bandages, and some Neosporin. Melanie releases her dad's leg and plops down in front of him to play with her toy.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little. Not the medication, just me slightly touching it." The red head warns, already unscrewing the Neosporin cap. Austin lays out the underside of both his arms in front of his lap. Dez squirts a little bit on each cut before placing the medication aside.

Austin braces himself for some pain as Dez leans over to spread it out. When he starts to spread it Austin screws his eyes shut. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it still left a stinging feeling. "All I have to do is put the bandages on."

Dez takes one bandage and takes the part which layers over the sticky part off. He wraps it around one arm, and repeats the same process for the left arm. "All done!" Dez smiles clapping his hands together. He looks at his fingers in disgust when he sees the Neosporin on them. "I think I'm going to go wash my hands. Trish should be back soon." Dez stands up and runs back to the bathroom with his hands in front of his face. Austin laughs and shakes his head.

"Hello?" A voice asks on the other line.

"Um hi Mrs. Moon. This is Trish; your son's friend." Trish says from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Trish! How's Austin? Is he settling well after the rape?" Mimi asks hurriedly.

"Well," Trish says dragging out the word. She sighs and frowns, "When we came back to the house he ignored Melanie and went straight to his room. When Dez decided to check on him, Austin wasn't in his room, but his laptop was open. Dez looked at what he was searching and it was," Trish gulps, "cutting yourself." Mimi gasps. "That's not it. When Dez saw that he rushed to the bathroom and Austin collapsed in front of his eyes. He had six cuts on each of his arms."

"Is he okay!?" Mimi asks worriedly.

"Dez put some bandages on him last night, but took them off in the morning when they bled through. He just replaced them this morning. Austin's watching Melanie in the living room right now. We asked him if he wanted you guys to come over and he said yeah." Trish explains pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Some tears leaked out of her eyes when she re-told what happened.

"Mike is working right now actually. But I'll be over in a few minutes. You're all at his house right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good. See you soon, bye!"

"Bye." Trish says before the line goes dead. She shoves her phone back into her pocket and walks into the living room. "Where's Dez?" Trish asks when she only sees Austin on the couch.

He jumps and looks at her. "He went to the bathroom to clean off the Neosporin." Trish nods and walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to her fried.

"I called your mom. She said she'll be over in a few minutes."

"What about my dad?" Austin asks turning to her.

"He's working. So he can come over later maybe." Austin sighs and nods.

"A-any word from Ally yet?" Austin stutters looking at her.

When Trish is about to answer Dez appears. "Actually...I called her yesterday after you passed out." He explains coming to stand in front of the two.

"What did she say?" Austin asks eagerly.

"I asked her to come over today. She said she'll try her best to." Dez says.

"Do you know why she left me?" Austin asks warily.

Dez hesitates when he answers. Fighting in his mind to decide if he should tell the truth. "No." Dez lies. If he told him the truth it would only make things worse. Austin would be scared for the rest of his life.

Austin looks down disappointed and sighs. "I don't understand. Why would she leave then!? The one time I really needed a friend, and she left me!" Austin snaps. He looks between his two friends when they look at him surprised at his sudden outburst. "Sorry..." He apologizes.

"You don't need to apologize Austin, you needed to get that out. Ally should be the one apologizing." Dez reassures.

All of them fail to notice the door open and the brunette they were just talking about standing in the doorway. "I think I should start now."

**A/N: Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**What do you guys think their reactions will be to Ally? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
